The present invention relates to a hand tool, and in particular, a combination tool for use with a variety of tasks and fastener types.
Phillips, flat-head, hex, Torx, and Robertson are well-known fastener drive types. On a given job site, a worker may encounter any combination of these fastener drive types, and others, in a variety of sizes. Furthermore, fasteners of these types may be associated with a variety of tasks. For an electrician, those tasks may include wire-stripping and other wire-related tasks.